


The Night Out

by Probably_an_idiot



Series: Be More Chill Shit For Your Reading Pleasure ;) [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fuck im sorry this is so bad, I Tried, I know a lot about retro games, Language warning i guess, M/M, My sister wrote the numbening, Plus arcade games, Scary Movie, This is shitty im sorry, boyf riends — Freeform, dinner and a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_an_idiot/pseuds/Probably_an_idiot
Summary: Jeremy drags Michael to see a horror movie, and Michael drags Jeremy to his favorite arcade, but things go to shit.





	The Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry this is not as good as the summer camp fic. I didn't work nearly as hard on this one, so it's kind of bad. 
> 
> Hopefully you'll still enjoy though! Thanks for reading!
> 
> (Please read the notes at the end 0v0)

“Come on! It'll be fun!” Jeremy whined.

Michael groaned. “Horror movies are always _terrible._ ”

“You can't make generalisations like that!”

Jeremy and Michael were sitting in the latter’s basement, and Jeremy was trying, to no avail, to convince him to see a movie with him.

“Please?” Jeremy pleaded. “I'll pay for your ticket. I'll even buy you food!”

Michael seemed to mull it over, tapping his chin and narrowing his eyes.

“I'll go if we can go to the arcade afterwards.”

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

The movie Jeremy wanted to see was called _The Numbening._ Michael thought it sounded stupid, but Jeremy thought it looked promising. Plus it was written by an old friend of his.

The movie was starting at 8, so they left the house at 7. The two of them climbed into Michael’s car.

“So, what're we eating?” Michael asked, turning the key.

“You can choose. I'm the one dragging you to a movie since I can't drive.”

“You're only dragging me there because I can drive?” Michael asked in mock hurt. “I thought you we're scared to go alone.”

“Well, I knew you didn't really like scary movies, so I didn't think you'd want to come.”

“It's not that I don't like scary movies, they're just always stupid.”

“You're just extra critical.” Jeremy chuckled. They pulled out if the driveway.

Michael drove them to Denny’s. Not because it's good or anything, but because he knew Jeremy didn't like Denny’s and that would annoy him.

“All the places in the city and you pick Denny’s?” Jeremy asked, obviously annoyed.

“What?” Michael questioned innocently. “I like Denny's.”

“No you _don't.”_

Jeremy shot him a disapproving glare, but climbed out of the car anyway.

 

* * *

 

Michael ended up ordering a burger, and Jeremy ordered pancakes.

“So, why ‘The Numbening?’ Why not watch crappy movies in my basement rather than _pay_ to see one?”

“It's the _experience,_ Michael. Sometimes it's _fun_ to go to the theater.”

Michael scoffed and rolled his eyes.

That wasn't really the reason Jeremy wanted to go. He’d read somewhere that seeing horror movies can raise attraction between people, and being the geek he was, he wanted to try it out in his long time crush. So he believed shit he saw on the internet. Sue him.

Their food came out and silence settled while they ate. It was comfortable.

When they finished, it was about 7:45. Jeremy paid for the meals, and they jumped back in Michael’s car.

“We’ve got fifteen minutes. Wanna stop at sev-elev and smuggle in some candy?” Michael offered.

“Girl, you know it.”

“What do you wanna get?”

“All the M&Ms.”

“ _All_ of them?”

“ _All of them.”_

 

* * *

While they didn't buy _all_ the M&Ms, they did but two party-sized bags, along with a bottle of Coke for Jeremy and Pepsi for Michael.

“Gross.” they remarked in unison upon seeing the other’s choice.

When they got to the theater, they stuffed all the candy and sodas into Michael’s hoodie.

“This is so uncomfortable, man.” Michael muttered.

“Well maybe you should start carrying a purse. Then we wouldn't have to stick candy in your hoodie.”

Michael jutted out his lower lip and crossed his arms. Jeremy thought he looked adorable.

When Michael looked as inconspicuous as possible, Jeremy grabbed his sleeve and dragged him towards the ticket booth.

“Two adults for _The Numbening_.”

The girl at the ticket stand looked younger than them. Maybe sixteen. She laughed at their choice.

She looked like she was about to make some snappy remark, but she bit her lip.

She took Jeremy’s money and handed over the tickets, all while refraining from speaking.

They went to the concession stand to get popcorn.

“O-one large popcorn.” Jeremy asked quietly to the person at the counter. The guy looked exhausted and uncomfortable. He was sniffling, and his eyes were glazed. _Probably sick._

He turned to hand the boys their popcorn, and promptly coughed right into it.

Michael shuddered next to Jeremy.

Jeremy couldn't tell the guy to remake it, he’d feel bad. So he accepted the popcorn with a fake smile and paid for it.

The duo entered the theater with their tainted popcorn.

Jeremy shivered. “It's cold in here.”

“A cardigan is more for fashion than warmth.” Michael murmured, a glimmer in his eye.

Jeremy shoved him playfully, and they chose their seats, laughing.

“Ugh I can't believe that guy coughed in our popcorn, that's _so_ gross.” Michael complained.

Jeremy looked from Michael to the popcorn, and quickly stuffed a fistful into his mouth.

“Ugh, dude, sick.” Michael muttered, disgusted.

Jeremy laughed and chewed the popcorn. What did he have to lose?

 

* * *

 

The movie was long. Longer than it probably should have been, and Michael had been right. It wasn't all that great. Jeremy felt bad. He knew his friend had put a lot of effort into it.

“It's okay, Jere, we can like it ironically.” Michael offered.

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

They climbed back into Michael’s car and drove to the arcade, as Jeremy had promised.

Jeremy shivered.

“What? The Numbening getting to you? Are there numb trolls nibbling your nerves?” Michael teased.

“Dude, shut up.”

“So who was your favorite character? I particularly liked Malori. She was the only girl, so she filled a lot of places. Justin was pretty cool too, I guess. But he died so. . .”

“Yeah. I liked Ghead. He was such an unexpected villain. Like, he was hiding in the floorboards, and when you first see him, you think he’s the one making everything go numb, but then boom! It's those goddamn numb trolls. They learn to trust Ghead, and then it turns out he’s the king! What was that bullshit!?”

“It was a fucking bad movie dude.” Michael scoffed.

Jeremy bit his lip. “But Storey put so much effort into it.”

“That doesn't change the quality. It was shitty. Get over it.”

Jeremy shook his head and shivered again.

“Are you scared? Or are you cold? Why are you shivering?” Michael’s voice held concern.

Jeremy smiled. “Don't worry, I’m fine.”

Michael shot him a sideways glance.

They pulled into the parking lot of a strip mall.

The arcade was usually pretty empty because they favored the classic games. Nowadays everybody’s too busy with their x-boxes and play stations to realise all you need in life is a game of centipede.

“Hey Jack!” Michael called to the man sitting in the back.

Jack raised a hand at the boys in greeting.

Jeremy couldn't help but smile. “So which game first?”

“I recommend pac-man. I mean, that's _our_ game, right?”

Jeremy nodded in agreement, and they rushed to the pac-man console.

They took turns controlling pac-man and chasing blue ghosts.

After finally losing all their lives after too many levels to count, they moved to the next.

Centipede was one of Michael’s favorite games. Mostly because he was good at it, and Jeremy was not. Michael kicked butt and Jeremy sucked, as they had expected.

They played Space Invaders, and Galaga, and Asteroids, and anything they found interesting.

They had played everything except for the flashing game in the corner. Dance Dance Revolution.

“Jere, you up for some good old fashioned DDR?”

“You know it, buddy.”

Jeremy and Michael stood on their mats, picked their song, and started dancing. They smack talked as much as they could while furiously dancing to Whitney Houston's _I Wanna Dance With Somebody.”_

Jeremy won, but before he could revel in his victory, he dropped to the ground.

“Jere! Holy shit, are you okay?” Michael asked frantically, trying to lift him up.

Michael pressed a hand to his forehead.

“You're burning up. Jeremy, you shouldn't have eaten that tainted popcorn.”

“But it was good.” Jeremy mumbled.

“But it was gross! Come on. Let's get you home.”

Michael pulled Jeremy onto his back and out to the car. Jeremy passed out on the way home.

 

* * *

 

Michael was in over his head. He carried Jeremy to his room and sat him on his bed. Trying to combat Jeremy’s high temperature, he pointed all the fans he could find at him.

When Jeremy woke up, Michael took his temperature. 102.

_God Jeremy please don't die._

Michael knew he shouldn't worry about Jeremy dying. It was just a fever. It wasn't all that big of a deal.

Michael replaced the cloth on Jeremy’s forehead.

“How you feelin’ buddy?” He asked.

“Cold.” Jeremy whispered.

“But you're burning up.”

“I'm cold.”

Michael hesitated. “I'm sorry Jere.”

He ran a cool hand through Jeremy’s hair.

“Not your fault.” Came Jeremy’s reply. Michael looked at Jeremy. His face was pale, and his lips were chapped.

“Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?”

Jeremy shook his head and licked his lips.

“Water?”

He nodded vigorously.

Michael hurried to get him a glass of water from the kitchen.

Jeremy drank it all, dribbling water into his lap.

The next few hours were Michael watching Jeremy’s temperature rise slowly and Jeremy fading in and out of consciousness and delirium.

“Mikey.” Jeremy whined.  

“What?”

“C’mere.”

Michael clambered to his feet to help his friend. “What is it? What's wrong?”

“I just want you to know.” Jeremy grabbed Michael by the ears. “That I fucking love you, man.”

“I love you too, Jere.”

“No Michaelangelo, you're not understanding.”

Jeremy looked him dead in the eyes. His pupils were large. Michael didn't know if that was normal.

“Mike I love you.”

“I already-”

“Like boyfriend love you.”

Michael stopped. Jeremy was obviously delirious, but that didn't mean he was lying.

Was it possible? Did Jeremy like him back?

Michael had given up on Jeremy a while back because Jeremy liked Christine. But now, maybe he actually had a shot.

He went out on a limb.

“I-I love you too.” Michael replied.

“Really?” Jeremy sounded so excited. “For realsies?”

“For realsies.” Michael chuckled.

“Can I kiss you then?”

Jeremy grabbed Michael’s hand and looked up at him expectantly.

Michael grimaced. “You're sick right now. I don't want to catch it.”

Jeremy frowned.

“D-don't worry, Jere. When you recover, if you still want me to, I'll kiss you.”

Jeremy smiled and nodded. “Please do.”

He laid back in his bed, still holding Michael’s hand tightly. Michael stroked Jeremy’s head with his free hand until he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

When Jeremy woke up, he was lying in a pool of sweat, and he was shaking. He could barely remember anything. All he knew was he was in Michael’s bed, drenched in sweat.

Michael was lying on the floor, passed out.

Jeremy climbed out of the bed and woke him up.

“What are you doing on the floor? Why didn't you sleep in the bed?”

“I didn't want to get sick.” he said with a yawn.

Jeremy vaguely remembered being sick, but not much about it.

“What happened?”

“You had a fever. Looks like it broke last night. You're lucky it only lasted a day. It wasn’t a mild one.”

Jeremy scratched his head and yawned.

Michael fidgeted for a moment.

“Um, Jeremy, when. . .when you were delirious, you said something.”

 _Oh god._ “What was it?”

“Y-you asked me to. . .to kiss you.”

Jeremy could feel his face turn a bright shade of pink.

“I--”

“And I totally get it if you don't want to and that was just the fever talking but. . .”

Michael looked up at Jeremy.

“I'll do it if you want.”

Jeremy didn't know what to say. His head was empty of everything that wasn't trying to process Michael's words.

_He wants to kiss me._

Before Michael could turn and give a flustered apology, Jeremy threw his arms around him and pressed their lips together.

Jeremy immediately felt happy. Like every bone in his body was screaming “YESS” at the same time. Like he hadn't just been sick and wasn't covered in a sheen of sweat.

Michael smiled so big, Jeremy couldn't help but do the same.

“Oh man, I never thought this day would come.”

“Neither did I.” they both laughed awkwardly. Michael scratched his head.

“So are we like, dating now or?"

“If you want to be.”

Michael nodded and Jeremy pressed another quick kiss onto Michael’s cheek, just wanting to feel that feeling again. Just wanting that rush again.

“Oh gross. That's gay, dude.”

“I changed my mind, were not dating anymore.” Jeremy grumbled, trying to pull away.

Michael grabbed him by the sweater and pulled him back. “No way, José, no takesy backsies. You're mine forever.

Michael kissed the corner of his mouth, and Jeremy smiled.

His faith in “facts” you learn on the internet had finally paid off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you liked it!
> 
> Info on the Numbening: this is a joke concept my sister came up with. She wanted it to be a crappy horror movie, and I thought I'd put it in here. We came up with the entire story a couple days ago, and if you want to actually hear it, I can probably make a video of her wildly explaining it. Maybe even pair it with some art ;0
> 
> As for other notes: I really enjoy retro games. My personal favorite is Space Invaders. If you like/liked retro games comment your favorite!
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
